


Ночная Крепость

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer, Комиксы Bubble
Genre: F/M, Fight Sex, Friends to Lovers, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ярх никогда не славился терпеливостью. Танахия же всегда любила его испытывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночная Крепость

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят во время 44 выпуска, до и после прихода Селены.
> 
> Изменённая часть, официальная так сказать, без ООСа.

      — Могла явиться голой, — раздражённо выдохнул Ярх, пользуясь тем, что Бордж отвлёкся на ездовую ящерицу.  
  
      — Легко устроить, нужно только вот этой брошкой щёлкнуть, — усмехнулась Танахия, погладив треугольную застёжку на груди.  
  
      Ярх мотнул головой — он давно понял, что тему внешнего вида с Танахией лучше не поднимать. Она напомнит ему гладиаторское прошлое и его первый костюм, не прикрывавший даже коленей, он в ответ взорвётся и начнёт наговаривать на то, что она позорит его перед подчинёнными, разгуливая по Крепости в подобном виде, и так далее, и до первой крови. Решив, что проще будет закрыть тему и допить чай спокойно, Ярх уткнулся носом в чашу.  
  
      — Что с новобранцами? — обратился он к Борджу, успешно отогнавшему ящерицу от своего супа. Ящерица недовольно заскрежетала и лягнула демона хвостом.  
  
      — Страдают, — кратко отозвался Бордж, усаживаясь на лавку и потирая ушибленную ногу, — В целом неплохо, но могло быть и лучше.  
  
      — Прикажи урезать им часы на сон, пусть лучше тренируются —  мы не можем позволить наёмникам облениться.  
  
      — Они ещё дети, Ярх, — протянула Танахия, рассеяно погладив подошедшую ящерицу по морде.  
  
      — Я тоже был ребёнком, — отозвался Ярх, скосив взгляд на довольно прищурившуюся ящерицу.  
  
      — И тебе очень повезло, что тогда тебя не убили, — поджала губы Танахия, позволяя ящерице умостить голову на своих коленях.  
  
      Ещё немного, и Ярх побагровел бы от злости. Танахия, взглянув на него, усмехнулась.  
  
      — Пойду я, — Бордж поднялся со своего места. Он всегда предпочитал оставить этих двоих во время их ссор, которые случались достаточно часто и обычно были крайне разрушительными. В прошлый раз обновили мебель, например. Вызывали каменщика. И лекаря. Сейчас, быть может, обойдётся без потерь — ни у одного нет при себе оружия. Правда, у Ярха всегда хранился арсенал в любой из комнат, особенно в спальне. Танахия об этом прекрасно знала, как и то, где этот арсенал схоронен.  
  
      — Сидеть, — рявкнул Ярх, едва не расплескав чай.  
  
      — Пусть идёт, — пожала плечами Танахия, явно наслаждаясь тем, как легко оказалось вывести из себя давешнего друга, — Не стоит подчинённым смотреть на взбешённого командира, которому надерут рога.  
  
      — Вот как? — спокойно и очень тихо протянул Ярх, отставляя свою чашу.  
  
      Бордж задержал дыхание и бочком направился к выходу, подманивая всполошившуюся ящерицу. Такой голос Ярха обычно ознаменовал бурю. Песчаную, которая накроет и похоронит всех, кто не успел скрыться.  
  
      Ярх поднялся с постели. Его одежды тихо зашелестели, распрямляясь. Бордж глухо ойкнул и закрыл за собой двери.  
  
      — То есть, показываться перед ними в прозрачной ночной сорочке — это нормально?  
  
      — То есть, показываться перед ними в облегающих кожаных нарядах — это нормально? — передразнила друга Танахия, плавно вставая. Немногочисленные украшения её сорочки тонко зазвенели.  
  
      Ярх наклонил голову вперёд, шире расставил ноги — Танахия прекрасно понимала, что это значит.  
  
      — Да будет тебе перед сном драку затевать, — лениво отозвалась она, складывая руки на груди.  
  
      — Никак боишься простыни кровью запачкать? — прорычал Ярх, скидывая с плеч накидку. Он медленно подошёл к ближайшей ширме.  
  
      — Боюсь, как ты завтра пойдёшь на тренировочный бой — слухов не оберёшься, — качнула головой Танахия, улыбаясь. Она сделала шаг в сторону одного из сундуков.  
  
      — Слухов?  
  
      — Как минимум трое стражников видели, как я к тебе входила. Бордж вышел. А через пару минут будут слышны звуки возни и крики — визар знает, о чём они подумают. А уж когда увидят твою расцарапанную вечно голую грудь, раздумывать долго не станут — ночь, я в твоих покоях, крики, царапины… ну, думаю, суккубы у тебя будут реже гостевать. Или хотя бы в меньшем количестве.  
  
      — Придётся убить тех троих. С телами поможешь? — Ярх отступил ещё на шаг.  
  
      — Думаю, тебе придётся убить весь легион — слухи полнятся давно, не все верят, что между красавчиком-главой легиона и его не менее соблазнительной правой рукой лишь дружба, — Танахия усмехнулась, заводя руку за спину.  
  
      — Конечно, не только дружба. Ещё верность, — Ярх усмехнулся в ответ, не таясь и показывая сжатый пальцами тальвар.  
  
      — Ну, не мелочись, — Танахия растянула губы в ласковой улыбке, которая, впрочем, под вуалью была почти незаметна, — Есть ещё обоюдное желание.  
  
      — Друг друга прикончить? — Ярх встал в боевую позицию.  
  
      — Примерно, — Танахия кивнула, провернув в пальцах рукояти сай.  
  
      — Стилеты? Против сабли? — хмыкнул Ярх, делая шаг вперёд.  
  
      — Сабля? Против стилетов? — в ответ передразнила Танахия, тоже наступая. Они оба знали, как начнётся бой: пока не сойдутся на расстояние вытянутой руки, они так и будут бросаться ядовитыми колкостями, скрывая ярость. Но стоит только почувствовать тепло чужого тела — и бой начнётся.  
  
      — Волнуюсь, что ты не продержишься и минуты. Всё же давно не практиковалась.  
  
      — Не стоит, лучше побеспокойся о своих гордости и чести, Смертоносный.  
  
      — О, венец чести и благородия с меня сорвала одна бестия ещё тысячу лет назад. Я бы беспокоился о твоей чести, в таком-то наряде.  
  
      — Мой наряд хотя бы не светит грудью на всю Крепость, бесчестный ты наш.  
  
      — Ещё покрутись и засветишь.  
  
      Зарычав, Танахия бросилась вперёд, блокируя выпад сабли одним из стилетов. Вторым она попыталась уколоть Ярха, но он прогнулся в спине и ушёл от удара. Вывернув кисть, Ярх выскользнул из захвата сая и подхватил острием тальвара край ночной сорочки Танахии. Но она оказалась быстрее, снова поймав саблю в захват сай.  
  
      Встретив торжествующий и самодовольный взгляд Танахии, зарычал уже Ярх. Танахия провернула стилеты, выкрутив рукоять тальвара и запястье Ярха —  лезвия заскользили по клинку, рождая искры. Ярх потянул саблю на себя рывком, разорвав блок и заставив Танахию отшатнуться. Она сделала шаг назад, предугадывая его действия, и вовремя подставила стилеты, когда тальвар просвистел рядом с её головой. Резко развернувшись, Танахия заставила Ярха коротко взвыть от боли — большой палец в креплении при таком положении могло бы запросто сломать. Танахия усмехнулась.  
  
      — Вот ты и засветилась, — хмыкнул Ярх, пришедший в себя. Он стоял перед Танахией, держа руки вверху и пытаясь прорвать блок стилетов. Танахия скрипела зубами, но не поддавалась. Дыхание Ярха чувствовалось на щеках, обжигало и распаляло ярость сильнее прежней.  
  
      Сделав рывок вниз, Танахия ушла от удара, увернувшись от скользнувшему по рогу лезвию. Она присела на одно колено перед удивлённо выдохнувшим Ярхом, и ткнула ему под пояс сразу два стилета.  
  
      — Кто бы говорил.  
  
      — Знаешь, с такого ракурса ты даже ничего, согласен со сплетниками, — Ярх взмахнул тальваром, зная, что Танахия не сможет сильно его ранить.  
  
      — За твоими надушенными и размалёванными суккубами меня трудно заметить, — облизнувшись, Танахия усилила напор, вжав сай в подрагивающий живот Ярха. Показались первые капли крови.  
  
      — Ты ревнуешь? — хмыкнул Ярх, уйдя от стилетов банальным шагом вбок и чуть назад — кровь впитывалась в пояс брюк и холодила низ живота.  
  
      — Было бы к кому, — Танахия резко подалась влево, не давая рубящему удару коснуться плеча. Она почти упала на пол: с неудобной позиции и с саями в руках держать равновесие труднее, но ей пришла неожиданная помощь — рука Ярха раскрытой ладонью кверху. Танахия подняла на него удивлённый взгляд.  
  
      — Не добиваю лежачих друзей, — ответил он. Когда Танахия вложила ему в пальцы своё запястье, чтобы не выронить стилет, он резко вздёрнул её на себя. На его ладони виднеются капли крови — наверное, задел всё же живот. Стилет коснулся его запястья, подарив вспухшие царапины.  
  
      — Та бестия тысячелетие назад плохо старалась, — шепчет Танахия, блокируя очередной выпад Ярха. Не совсем удачно — лезвие затуплённой стороной задевает бедро, ткань сорочки, правда, не разрезает.  
  
      — Это ты не можешь подохнуть спокойно, — смеётся Ярх, уводя саблю из блока. Ему приходится извернуться, и Танахия успевает заметить рукоять кнута. Значит, не только тальваром единым…  
  
      — Кое-кто убивает одним ударом, нет? — фыркает Танахия, цепляя стилетом предплечье Ярха — из раны тут же показываются алые бусины.  
  
      — Кое-кому очень жаль твою развратную ночную сорочку. Отвлекает внимание, знаешь ли, — хрипит Ярх, нанося очередной удар. Взгляд у него как у ребёнка — довольный и игривый. — А вот ты мою шкуру не жалеешь.  
  
      — А твоя грудь моё внимание, думаешь, не отвлекает? — хмыкает Танахия, снова блокируя, снова уходя и снова нападая. — Нужно же подкармливать сплетников.  
  
      — Твоя грудь с моей не сравнится, — Ярх режет воздух, но Танахия не успевает уйти от удара, и по её шее стекают густые капли крови. Она коротко стонет. Шея — её чувствительное место, Ярх об этом знал. Порезы хоть и затягиваются на ней быстрее, но кажутся гораздо более болезненными, чем будь то на любой другой части тела.  
  
      — Ярх, даштар тебя дери! Я просила ведь — только не шея, — шипит Танахия, бросая в друга стилет. Ярху приходится выпустить из руки тальвар, чтобы поймать сай, метивший ему куда-то под рёбра.  
  
      — Как там смертные говорят? «На войне все средства хороши»? — отвечает он ей, бросая стилет в ответ. Негоже оставлять такого противника с половиной вооружения, хотя Ярх знал, что Танахия сможет уложить его на лопатки и без оружия, даже будь у него шпалера в руках.  
  
      Танахия убирает руку от шеи, перехватывает скользкими от крови пальцами стилет и бросается на Ярха. Он не успевает дотянуться до сабли — выхватывает кнут, так непривычно лёгший тёплой кожаной рукоятью в ладонь. Он и Танахия ещё отлично помнят своё детство, подгоняемое хлёсткими ударами, выдирающих кожу, и, честно признаться, он на секунду застыл бы, вытяни кто перед ним кнут. Но Танахия — не он. Она наступает всё так же яростно — рукоять выдерживает сразу два сая, кость под кожей крепкая. Танахия дерётся уже не ради выплеснутой злости и интереса. Ярх знает, как могут её взбесить раны на особо остро чувствительных местах — у него и самого шея довольно болезненно заживает, и потому ран он старается избегать. Сейчас бы Танахия сказала что-то вроде: «Ага, и потому вырезы на груди оттесняют внимание с шеи вниз».  
  
      Но Танахия не говорит — она нападает, тяжело дыша. Сорочка прилипла к её плечам, пальцы скользят по рукоятям сай, но продолжает нападать, выбивая дыхание у Ярха. Он пытается сдержать ответную ярость, прекрасно помня, к чему она может привести. Но калечить снова подругу и самому рядом с ней отлёживаться после такого выхода ярости не хочется, да и лекари нынче дороги.  
  
      — Танахия, я не хотел, успокойся! — рычит он, удерживая её запястья. Но кнут в одной руке мешается, левая ладонь Танахии выскальзывает, оставляя на пальцах Ярха её кровь. Обычно это она его успокаивает. Но, видимо, не сегодня.  
  
      Танахия ответно рычит, кидается с упорством юного гладиатора, и Ярх боится, что сегодня она себя отпустит. Этого он точно вряд ли переживёт. Он видел такую Танахию. Он знал, на что она способна в этом состоянии.  
  
      Ему удаётся оттолкнуть её достаточно, чтобы суметь щёлкнуть по рукам кнутом. Стилеты один за другим падают на каменный пол к босым ногам Танахии. Её ладони дрожат от ярости, грудь высоко вздымается, а факелы позади подсвечивают полупрозрачную сорочку, выделяя силуэт фигуры. Глаза у Танахии тёмные, а волосы взмокшие. Она выглядит так, будто бы снова на арене — как дикарь, готовый рвать глотки за свою жизнь. Такой она Ярху нравится куда больше.  
  
      Он почти не осознаёт, что делает, когда кнут отлетает подальше, а сам он оказывается прямо перед Танахией — между ними нет и шага. Она смотрит на него немного снизу, короткая прядь волос спадает ей на щеку, и Ярх нетерпеливо убирает её. Танахия смотрит всё так же зло, но теперь с узнаванием. Сейчас она не так опасна, как мгновение назад.  
  
      Вуаль скрывает лицо наполовину — Ярх никогда её не любил, но Танахия предпочитала скрывать своё главное оружие, чтобы заранее не пугать жертву. Но сейчас убивать некого. Потому Ярх впервые касается тонких застёжек-зажимов, удерживающих вуаль. Они поддаются только с одной стороны, но этого более чем достаточно.  
  
      Губы Танахии приоткрыты, с них воздух срывается со свистом. Ярх опускает взгляд ниже, туда, где его сабля зацепила кожу. Порез затянулся, но кровь осталась.  
  
      — Бой, полагаю, завершён? — коротко выдыхает Танахия, мелко вздрагивая. Она смотрит Ярху в лицо открыто. Он знает, что сейчас — только сейчас — она позволит ему всё.  
  
      — Бой никогда не заканчивается, — отвечает он, наклоняясь ещё ближе, касаясь губами её уха. — Ненавижу эту твою ночную сорочку.  
  
      Танахия в ответ задушено смеётся, ловит его ладонь и кладёт на треугольную застёжку под шеей.  
  
      — От неё очень легко избавиться.  
  
      Застёжка щёлкает тихо и почти беззвучно, как последний сданный врагам бастион.


End file.
